Luke Hemmings
Perfil * Nombre completo: '''Luke Robert Hemmings. * '''Apodos: '''Hemmo, Mr Lukey, * '''Ocupación: '''Cantante ,Guitarrista * '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''16 de julio de 1996 (18 años) * '''Familia: ** Ben Hemmings y Jack Hemmings (hermanos) ** Andrew Hemmings y Liz Hemmings (padres * Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Sidney, Australia * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer. * '''Instrumentos: guitarra. * Altura: '''1,82cm * '''Pareja: '''Alicia Rico. Biografía Luke nació el 16 de julio de 1996 en la ciudad de Sídney, New South Wales, Australia. Estudió en '''Norwest Christian College de Riverstone '''pero tuvo que dejar de estudiar a causa de la fama Carrera Musical Luke empezó subiendo covers a su cuenta de YouTube, llamada "hemmo1996'", el 3 de febrero de 2011 en solitario buscando llamar la atención del publico. Tiempo después, junto a dos compañeros de colegio, Calum Hood y Michael Clifford (Michael es un año mayor que Luke), formó la banda 5 Seconds of Summer o también conocida como 5SOS en abril de 2011. Luego, encontraron al actual baterísta Ashton, que se unió a la banda en diciembre de 2011. (Covers: jersey, a drop in the ocean , just the way you are, etc.) Atrajeron la atención de Louis Tomlinson y Niall Horan, integrantes de One Direction, quienes además relevaron a sus seguidores los vídeos de los covers y canciones de ellos vía Twitter. En febrero de 2013, anunciaron que serían teloneros de One Direction en su segundo tour, Take Me Home, la cual contó con más de 115 espectáculos, ellos fueron teloneros durante la gira en Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y Australia. La banda anunció que habían firmado con la discográfica Capitol Records. 5 Seconds of Summer están actualmente trabajando en su primer disco. El 5 de febrero de 2014, 5 Seconds of Summer lanzó a la pre-venta su primer sencillo mundial She Looks So Perfect en iTunes. En menos de dos días, alcanzó la primera posición en 39 países. El 21 de marzo de 2014 anunciaron junto a Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson, miembro de One Direction, que 5 Seconds Of Summer serían sus teloneros en su gira Where We Are Tour. Sus datos más curiosos son: * '''Tiene una extraña obsesión con los pinguinos hasta tiene un muñeco pinguino de peluche.' * e encantaría conocer personas que hablen español, continuó diciendo que "le atrae el idioma". Curiosidades * Comida preferida: 'PIZZA * '''Color Favorito: '''Azul. * El nombre de su perro es Molly. * Uno de los programas favoritos de Luke es '“How I met your mother” (Como conocí a su madre) * Nunca ha visto Titanic * La madre de Luke es profesora de matemática. * Ashton dice que Luke da los mejores abrazos de la banda. * Luke dice que él es el más responsable de la banda, y siempre toma las cosas más en serio. * Liz (su madre) dice que es de perder mucho las cosas y no sabe donde las deja. * Luke y Calum iban juntos al gimnasio. * Su animal favorito es el pinguino. * Él y Michael se odiaban en la secundaria y Calum como era amigo de Michael, también lo odiaba pero en una entrevista Calum confesó que lo encontraba cool. * Dice que algún día del 2015 quiere conocer América del sur porque nunca ha viajado a allí * Luke es el más serio de la banda. * Los miembros de la banda afirmaron que Luke se demora demasiado en la ducha y que cuando van al baño después de que Luke se ducha parece un tsunami. * Sus bandas favoritas son Blink 182, Green Day, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses,Nirvana. * Luke dijo que saldría con una fan de 15 años(1999) en adelante. * Luke es el que más come de la banda y dice que siempre tiene hambre. * La película favorita de Luke es Mean girls. * En su tiempo libre juega baloncesto y hace skateboarding * Su sabor de helado favorito son las galletas con crema. Fotos thumb|248px|Luke en el video: "Amnesia" . Categoría:5SOS Categoría:Miembros